girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-08-07 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- At least he knows now where they are... --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:23, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if anyone else noticed this and it may be nothing, but I haven't seen that weasel ... And it's , seeing that Agatha needs to touch her/him every so often if she is to live. Tarvek (talk) 13:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Do you really think the Foglios are going to end the comic in the next few pages by having Agatha die because she forgot the weasel? ''REALLY!? ''Phil just forgot or didn't have room. The weasel has more plot value than just being a Tweedle replacement. It isn't missing, just not visible for now. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh c'mon, of course not, and I think you're right that the little critter is just too little to be shown on every spread. But the Foglios have made sure to show the weasel fairly often, and now it's been missing for enough many pages that the absence is getting somewhat conspicuous. I can envisage a "where's that weasel must be back in the hangar within minutes" moment of panic. Tarvek (talk) 16:54, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::This just isn't the time for a "weasel crisis". I just doesn't stirke me that the Foglios have some plot point of losing the weasel as they haven't even been keeping the weasel in sight very well, which to me says they don't have a use for it in the current plot. Also, note the top of Agathas head. Yes, she has a proment cowlick, but this one is big and ORANGE as opposed to her hair color in the panel. Perhaps THAT is the weasel on left shoulder, with it's head just above hers. And is Krosp clearly identified? Maybe that's a stuffed toy and Krosp ate the weasel and ran off in the hangar. (my point is, the figures in the sleigh are small and indistinct.) AndyAB99 (talk) 00:16, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, I think you're right in regards to the plot, and the cowlick does look very weasel-like, well spotted. OTOH I wasn't referring to this pic in particular but to the fact that we haven't seen the weasel at all in the last six hangar spreads, and as far as the plot goes, the Foglios have been pretty good at unexpected twists, so nothing short of Agatha just dying would surprise me. But I agree it's probably no matter. Btw Krosp, I take it, is that black-and-white ball attached to the very bottom of Agatha's hair, with a yellow-and red stripe beneath it. Cheers. Tarvek (talk) 14:48, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm pigs are not known for cleanliness, im not sure i would like to underthem when they have the urge etc etc, Agathahetrodyne (talk) 15:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Pigs are not all that well known for their cleanliness because humans always keep them in the cheapest sort of pen possible. Left to their own devices, they are about as clean as any other animal. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Even if they are quite tidy animals, I would not want to be beneath any animal that size when it had the urge! johnwillo (talk) 20:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::What I'm sayin' is that it would better to be under them than birds of any kind. Just think about the mess that birds would make of your armor in this situation. It'd take ya a month-uv-sundies to get it all polished out again. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:08, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: From the view we get in , those are robots without real pig innards. Argadi (talk) 00:58, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Additional Picture Come holiday time I think I might use this as my profile pic, either here or in the outside world Tarvek (talk) 20:37, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Be my guest! Or should I say, "Our guest?" Perhaps the Perfessers will see fit to do a big one as a Christmas screensaver. By the way, I can really hear the humming throb of of multiple Hueys whenever I look at this picture. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:04, August 7, 2013 (UTC)